¡Su sonrisa!
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Kirishima siempre había admirado lo esplendida y capaz que era Mina, pues su personalidad atraía a los demás, mientras rescataba a todos con una linda sonrisa. Pero no entendió bien cuando le pidió tener una cita doble los cuatro... Bakugou, ella, él ¿Y quien más? ¿Por qué ayudas con una sonrisa Mina Ashido? BNHA le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi, la historia es original mía.


Ashido era la mejor en la clase A, su cuerpo había sido trabajado bajo sus propios hobbies, su fuerza y agilidad habían esculpido el mejor físico que necesitaba una heroína en formación.

Y Él sabía eso... Aunque parecía que los demás no tanto. Cada vez que tenían esas conversaciones de "hombres", Yaoyorozu destacaba, Asui e incluso la linda y amable Uraraka, no destacaba, cierto, pero si era tema, y al parecer el color rosado de su piel no espantaba a esos adolescentes con hormonas alocadas...

Lo último no era cierto.

Kirishima sabía bien que tenían 16 años, otros chicos de su edad eran como Mineta y Kaminari, pensamientos simples, pervertidos y hormonales... Pero ellos, al entrenar tan bien sus cuerpos y mentes, perdían de cierta forma la morbosidad. Y era algo que sucedía en ambos sexos... Tsuyu-chan tenía una forma delgada y piernas grandes por sus increíbles saltos, era anatómicamente perfecta para ser el tipo de héroe que que era. Y Bakugou, por ejemplo, la forma de su cuerpo, ancho y grueso, era necesario para resistir el daño de su quirk, trabajo de espalda, hombro y pecho en general, Katsuki se centraba en ejercicios que fortificaban esas zonas de su cuerpo para resistir las ondas de choque de las explosiones, piernas y cadera en general, para realizar sus aterrizajes bruscos...

De éste modo, no era de extrañar que Mina Ashido tuviera el mejor estado físico de las chicas, pues sus ataques y sus movimientos, eran flexibles, fuertes y veloces. Supo sacar provecho a su amor por la danza para usar sus movimientos en lucha...

Pero Ashido siempre había sido así... ¡Saltaba dónde la necesitaban y...! Se moría de miedo pero llegaba a tiempo...

Y Eijirou Kirishima siempre pensó que esa característica era maravillosa en una persona, sobre todo porque Mina siempre sonreía y tomaba todas las cosas de manera positiva.

Y él, que sólo quería afrontar las cosas como un hombre, como Crimson Riot... Él que nunca podía alcanzarla, creyó que esa "invisible" relación que existía entre ellos, no saldría de allí, pero sucedió lo que no pensaba...

― ¿Podrías invitar a Bakugou a una cita doble? ― Pidió ella con ambas manos juntas mientras sonreía.

― ¿Qué? ― Parpadeó dos veces antes de entender ― ¿Una cita? ¿Es enserio?

― Si se lo pido yo, me mandará a volar ― se rascó la cabeza ― ¡Mira, no importa si dice que No...! Al fin de cuentas... lo habría intentado.

¡Cierto! Era obvio que a Bakugou no le gustaba ser sociable ni se le daba bien el socializar, era Bakugou después de todo, no es cómo si se fuera a esperar a un seductor de su parte o alguien interesado en citas ¿Al barril de pólvora de la U.A. le gustaban las chicas, en primer lugar? Nunca había pensado esas cosas, a éste punto empezaba a creer que era asexual o que llevaría su afán sadomasoquista a los extremos con Midoriya.

En fin...

― Una cita con... ¿Quien? ― Típico de Bakugou Katsuki.

― Ashido... La chica de ojos negros y piel rosada ― Explicó el peli rojo.

― Ah... Ella... ― ¿Era su imaginación o sintió a Bakugou Katsuki relajado por un minuto? ¿Era eso posible? No, debió ser su imaginación ― ¡Bien! ¡Pero que sepa que es sólo porque no tengo algo más entretenido que hacer!

Y ese fin de semana, ellos se alistaron para salir, él... Pues se peinó y vistió casual, pero no común, que era un estudiante de U.A. y tenía un perfil que mantener. Por otro lado, Bakugou... Él... Bueno... ¿Eso era una camisa negra? ¡Se veía tan bien vestido que a su lado parecía una suela de zapato! Quizás un insecto...

Ventajas que tu padre sea un diseñador de modas...

En fin, Ashido llegó con su acompañante 2 minutos después, justo cuando Katsuki comenzaba a impacientarse, vamos, que hacerlo esperar dos minutos fue un gran logro, porque todos tenemos claro, que Bakugou Katsuki no era necesariamente "Míster Paciencia".

― ¡Perdón la demora, nos pasamos una estación! ― Y Ashido Mina apareció con un atuendo bastante normal ― ¡Ah, si! Ella es Yadoriko Izumi-chan y tiene algo que decirles!

La chica tenía el pelo oscuro, rizado y desordenado con unos enormes ojos verdes, con pequeñas pecas, parecía no tener un quirk de mutación, se veía bastante normalita, la verdad... Pero por alguna razón a Katsuki le molestó de forma muy notoria su gran parecido que tenía... con cierta persona.

― ¡Pero antes, vamos a divertirnos un poco! ¡Yei, vamos Izumi-chan!

Bakugou iba a estallar... No señores, eso de las citas y él, no pintaban del todo bien, que aunque era un Bakugou mucho más liberado... seguía siendo Bakugou.

Kirishima se dio cuenta que se contuvo estoicamente todo lo que pudo... Un avance en el programa de rehabilitación social. Eijirou no sabía por qué Ashido le había llamado una cita doble, en primer lugar.

Bueno... Debía admitir que se divirtieron. Hasta Bakugou cambió el ceño fruncido por una expresión de neutralidad, y en vez de sólo quedarse mirando, cuando la tal Izumi tropezó y casi cayó, la sujetó del brazo muy firme, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio, sí señores, todo un héroe, lo que un caballero haría, Katsuki Bakugou, el hombre moderno.

― ¡Podrías intentar mantener el equilibrio, maldición! ¡YO NO CAMINARÉ AL LADO DE UNA PERDEDORA, EH! ― Ah... Si... Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kirishima y Ashido suspiraron, pero ésta última fue al rescate de la pobre y pequeña Izumi, que aunque Bakugou Katsuki le gritaba y le echaba los demonios encima, ellos se sorprendieron de verla calma y con una templanza increíble, sonriendo y diciéndole que lo sentía... Por alguna razón que no entendieron esos dos... Parecía que tenían personalidades compatibles.

― Esa chica... No puedo evitarlo, me hace recuerdo a Midoriya, pero menos temblorosa ― Kirishima lanzó el comentario para salir de la incomodidad.

― Si... Es que ella es de otro FanFic ― Dio como explicación Pinky.

― Ah... ¡Eso lo explica! ― Red Riot golpeó sus puños con alegría.

Ellos dejaron, de cierta forma, a que el héroe con complejo de terrorista 9/11 tratara sólo con la chica, a Mina le fue muy entretenido ver eso, y Kirishima no iba a negar que era algo que probablemente no volvería a ver, así que lo aprovechaba con evidente alegría, no todos los días se puede ver a una chica sentirse "cómoda" al lado de Katsuki.

― ¿Nos pueden esperar un momento? Iremos a refrescarnos y volvemos ― Ashido jaló de la joven Izumi y desaparecieron.

― Oye, Kirishima...― Bakugou no se oía feliz.

― ¿Si? ― No, Bakugou Katsuki se veía NADA feliz.

― Yo no sé nada de citas dobles, pero...― Red Riot sentía que el infierno iba creciendo a su alrededor ― Ésto no es una cita ¡En absoluto!

Eijirou suspiró, Él en parte sentía similar a Bakugou... Tenía que ser sincero, en un principio pensó que Ashido quería tener una cita con Bakugou y necesitaba una excusa creíble para que no estuvieran solos los dos... Cuando llegó la chica, parecía que Ashido quería hacerle un favor y presentarle a Bakugou... Pero ahora, después de casi acabar, Izumi-chan había conversado con Él y había sido tan amable y linda... Que ya estaba confundido.

― ¡Había una larga fila para entrar al baño! ― Volvió Ashido sola ― ¿Dónde está Izumi-chan? ¿Fue a comprar algo?

― ¡¿AAHHH?! ¡¿No se fueron juntas ustedes dos?! ― Preguntó de mala manera.

― Si... pero Izumi-chan se volvió primero... No me digas que...

― No volvió con nosotros ― Kirishima lo pensó un momento ― No la hemos visto.

― ¡Esto es malo, tenemos que buscarla! ― Ashido se desesperó.

Y después de decirle a Katsuki, por qué era importante ir por la chica Izumi, él también prometió colaborar en su salida del lugar. Bueno... peor es nada.

Ashido vio por los ventanales y Kiri estaba cerca... Ambos se dieron cuenta que un hombre se llevaba en brazos a una pequeña Izumi dormida, no podían hacer nada más que correr lo más rápido posible.

Casualmente Bakugou se dio cuenta de la situación y utilizó su fuerza física para darle un buen empujón al hombre, no podía usar sus explosiones, la sola activación de su quirk era ilegal para él, quien había fallado en la licencia temporal de héroe. Así que cuando Ashido y Kirishima llegaron, Bakugou tenía en sus brazos a la dulce Izumi.

Al final, cuando llegó la policía, el tipo juraba que la había encontrado desmayada y que por eso la estaba llevando a su casa, para que recuperara la conciencia... Si, claro...

― ¡Izumi-chan! ¿Estás bien?

― ¿Ashido...san? ― Abrió los ojos y la vio preocupada... pero luego se sonrojó de sobremanera al darse cuenta en brazos de quien estaba.

― ¿¡NO TE PUEDEN QUITAR EL OJO DE ENCIMA QUE YA DESAPARECES!? ¡Qué clase de nerd eres! ¿Acaso es tan simple atraparte? ¡Ese tipo te llevaba a su casa! ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser más cuidadosa?! ¡Al menos deberías agradecerle al gran Katsuki-sama por haber salvado tu...!

― ¿Por qué no la sueltas? ― Kirishima la ayudó a volver al suelo ― ¿Estás bien Izumi-chan...? ¡Izumi-chan!

La chica se había parado en medio de ambos y había agachado la cabeza, dejando caer su cabello todo por un sólo lado de su cuello, Bakugou miró con parsimonia, mientras Kirishima tenía curiosidad en saber que era lo que pasaba exactamente.

― Gracias por hoy ― Dijo firme y de corazón ― Muchas gracias por salvarme dos veces... ¡Ashido-san, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado! Muchas gracias por todo... Yo... debo irme, y sé que ustedes también deben hacerlo pronto.

― Izumi-chan...― Ashido parecía preocupada.

― Kirishima-kun... Bakugou-san... ¡Es un gusto haberlos visto una próxima vez y ver... que se han convertido en maravillosos héroes!

Y la chica, Izumi, comenzó a correr fuera del alcance de ellos, hasta desaparecer.

― ¿Volvernos a ver? ¿Haberla salvado dos veces? ― Kiri estaba confundido

― ¡¿Y eso qué mierda fue?! ― Bakugou estaba más molesto que antes ― ¡Ashido!

― Izumi-chan... La verdad es que no es mucho más lo que conozco de ella que ustedes.

― ¡¿QUÉ DICES...?!

― Espera amigo, mejor déjala terminar ― El pelo rojo moría de curiosidad también.

― Al parecer ustedes la salvaron en uno de los tantos eventos pasados que ocurrieron... Y dejaron una fuerte impresión en ella... La encontré un día fuera de U.A... Parecía diferente del resto de periodistas y acosadores, no todo el mundo aparece con una bata de hospital y un suero... La verdad es que Izumi-chan...

Kirishima nunca esperó ver a Bakugou tan perturbado por esa noticia: _"Está muriendo"_.

―... Ella, sólo quería verles una última vez y... esta vez si darles las gracias de una forma apropiada. ― Pinky sonrió.

El regreso a U.A. fue menos animado que antes, aunque todos se habían enterado que el príncipe explosivo había ido en una cita, ninguno preguntó por qué subió dando pasos de monstruo hacia su habitación y había dado un gran portazo.

― Eso probablemente despertó a Midoriya ― Dijo Aoyama.

― No lo creo... Debe estar inconsciente total con esas heridas ― Completó la información Kaminari.― En fin... ¿Cómo les fue en la cita?

Y Kirishima y Ashido contaron todo lo que había sucedido con Izumi y a todos les quedó un mal sabor de boca.

Días después, apenas habían terminado las clases, Bakugou inusualmente se fue muy rápido a los dormitorios, se cambió de ropa y salió.

― ¿Dónde va? ― Preguntó Kirishima al llegar y ver que Deku estaba en el recibidor.

― Al hospital... ― Sólo dijo, sin saber nada ni querer meterse en nada, salió rápido de allí.

― ¡Con razón las flores! ― Gritó Ashido.

― No hables tan fuerte, o te va a escuchar y se va a molestar ― Aconsejó Tokoyami.

― Jajajajaja ¡Bakugou-kun, eres tan genial! ― Ella sonrió levantando los brazos y abrazando a Asui y a Uraraka.

¿Genial?

Kirishima bajó la mirada y se enfocó en sus puños.

Genial era lo que ella había hecho por esa chica, una casi desconocida... Genial era haberla ayudado, aunque sabía el final desesperado.

― Genial eres tú...― Susurró.

Mina Ashido se dio vuelta y le mostró el pulgar levantado.

Kirishima sonrió... Ashido sin duda era una de las mejores heroínas que llegarían a existir, no por su fuerza, o su velocidad, o su increíble agilidad y flexibles movimientos.

Ashido era genial por ser como era. Ashido era genial porque salvaba a las personas incluso en ese estado... Con una sonrisa.

Como Midoriya había expresado hacia unos meses... Un verdadero héroe salva el cuerpo y el alma de aquellos que lo necesitan, y Mina Ashido, a los ojos de Kirishima, tenía lo necesario para convertirse en una esplendida heroína.

Una heroína maravillosa, pero él... No quería quedar atrás, no detrás de ella...

¡Por eso Eijirou Kirishima se esforzaría!

Aunque seamos sinceros... Todos los niños prefieren ver sonreír a Pinky que a Red Riot.


End file.
